


Seasons

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Minor Angst, Socks, campire, cute stuff, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: A set of 4 Drautos/Nyx drabbles.1. Spring: Flowers2. Summer: Rainstorm3. Fall: Campfire4. Winter: Socks





	1. Spring: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [fondofit](http://fondofit.tumblr.com/) for giving me prompts to work on and beta reading this <3\. I pretty much decided to pick Drautyx as the ship focus and went from there. /wipes sweat from forehead
> 
> Each chapter has its own story, so they don't necessarily relate to one another...

“Looks like you have a secret admirer there. Who’s the special lady, Nyx?” Tredd leans over Nyx’s shoulder, peering at the forget me nots in a white latte mug on the wooden desk. Fingers pluck one from the batch, and Nyx hums at the question as he stares at the gift.

“Now what makes you say it’s a woman?” Nyx observes the vibrant blue in his hand and spins the stem around with a tad of curiosity. For something he should be familiar with, his knowledge of flowers and their meanings was lacking.

“No? Wait. Then that means—”

“Does it matter?” Nyx flashes him a smile before resting his cheek over his hand in mild wonder, giving the flower a twirl at the ends of his fingers. “Will this be a problem?” His voice drops to a low note, his gaze piercing into Tredd’s own, enough for the red-head to back off.

“Why would it?” Tredd snorts. “I ain’t a dick about shit like that.”

“Don’t know, dude.” Nyx rolls his eyes. “Your face turned ugly right there.”

“Oi!” Tredd glares. “It’s not ugly!”

Nyx shrugs. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“It’s the Captain, am i right?” Tredd fires the question out of random necessity and takes in the small victory as Nyx’s eyes widen at the unexpected inquiry.

The silence hangs.

“Please don’t tell me you’re jealous I got flowers and you didn’t?” Nyx bats his eyelashes at him, innocence radiates all around him before placing the forget me not back in cup. He takes the container by the handle and sets it over his window still in front of him. The sun casts its light over the tiny petals, a delicate mystery enough to create a fluttering feeling in Nyx’s chest. 

“I didn’t realize you were the jealous type. Wow, looks like I learned something new today.” A shadow of a mirth springs from Nyx’s lips, enough for Tredd to scoff at him and shakes his head in denial. 

“Whatever.” Tredd moves on, his boots cross to the exit. Before he opens the door, he turns to Nyx with final words. “If the Captain does anything romantic and brings chocolates, do save me some.”

“Don’t count on it!”


	2. Summer: Rainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Clarus/Cor if you squint.

The weather has been unbearably hot and dry for the past week, but with a stroke of luck, Insomnia receives their blessed rain for the day. Not a light drizzle that lasts for some minutes, but a continuous torrent of rainfall drenching the entire city. It’s enough for Nyx to drag Drautos outside after a rather convincing method.

“When was the last time you played in the rain?” Nyx holds Drautos by the hand, pulling him out of the Captain’s office. Feet shuffling fast against the floor and luckily, no one has caught them sneaking out.

“When I was a boy.”

“Good thing I’m here to remedy that, sir.”

They arrive at an alcove past the Citadel’s gardens, an area with a pond and water lilies scattered around the surface. Nearby, metal arbors act as a gateway to the other side, wrapped in wisterias hanging like a veil. The water droplets pour a heavy shower over the greens, violets and crimsons of the surrounding flowerbeds.

“Come on, don’t be shy!” Nyx wears a cocky grin, walking out from under their cover without a care as the rain soaks his face and clothes. He flashes a warm smile at his companion, completely taking Drautos off guard. 

The Captain shakes his head letting out an exhale, watching as Nyx gives a little spin with his arms spread apart. He almost thinks he hears a giggle coming from him. 

“If you catch a cold—if  _ we _ catch one– we’re still scheduled to come in for training. No complaints.”

“Yeah, yeah, you always say that. Can’t really forget it.” Nyx runs his fingers through his hair, now entirely slick as it cascades down his shoulder. As small beads of water slide down his handsome face, the intensity of his eyes grow more striking. “So you coming or do I have to drag you?”

Drautos looks around. 

No one.

“Oh.”

Drautos’ face falters, glancing in Nyx’s direction as if to accuse him. Nyx stares behind him with wide eyes; the gulp pronounced as he swallows in surprise.

“Captain, I’m surprised to see you here.” 

“Clarus.” Drautos turns on his heels, keeping his exterior an even-keel. They weren’t alone apparently. “And you as well, Marshal.” Spotting Cor besides the King’s Shield comes as another eye-opening surprise. “It seems we both had similar ideas.”

“You think so?” Clarus smiles. “I wonder what that would be exactly.”

“Certainly, we are taking advantage of today’s weather,” Drautos responds back.

“I didn’t think we would have company. Clarus mentioned this place was meant for more private meetings with His Majesty.” Cor adds and acknowledges Nyx’s presence with a firm nod. All Nyx could do is wave, feeling self-conscious while soaked. The rain still hasn’t let up.  

“The alcove is a beautiful area, after all. Very pleasant to look at. Well, I hope we weren’t disturbing you two. Please carry on.” Clarus points to where Nyx is standing. The man in question sneezes into his arm and all three men focus on him.

Nyx groans, “Don’t say it, just don’t, sir.”

“I told you so,” says Drautos as he bares with a rare smile.


	3. Fall: Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, Drautos is there when Nyx is in a bad place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for an almost panic attack. Just in case.
> 
> ...It's not even a drabble anymore I swear. Oh well.

Flames crackle in a mix of vibrant oranges that burn bright. They flicker into a stunning pirouette into the night sky. Nyx lies on his side alone, staring into the warmth as the light brushes a delicate golden hue over his skin. Unlike his comrades already sleeping nearby, he can’t seem to close his eyes. He needed the rest especially since the Glaives were to set out for battle in the next two days. 

It’s too quiet.

For Nyx, within these flames he sees the fires burning Galahd again. Destruction laying waste to the land, scorching his home, his people, and  _ his family _ . He hears his sister’s screams and can see her blood staining his hands while imperial troops march on forward. It is not the first time her voice echoed in his head over and over like a hopeless prayer. Conflicted emotions prickle in his chest, sharp and cruel; so much that the pain makes him shuts his eyes to the darkness instead. He pulls his coat over his body, using it as a small shield. Nyx’s breathing runs ragged underneath, unable to work his way through the memories.

Quieting himself, he covers his mouth and tries breathing through his nose. He muffles his cries as he swallows to take in more oxygen, but nothing seems to work. He hears his own heartbeat echoing in his head, loud and disorienting, but he won’t plead for help.

He won’t.

A sudden pressure against his back startles him from his almost panic attack. His shakes stop as the weight on his back settles against him. A second touch on top of his head begins stroking him in an idle manner. The action surprising Nyx, but calming him. The motions continuing for minutes at a time until his breathing finally calms and the fire is only a boring spectacle.

Her screams inside his head subside.

“I’m so—” 

“No. You have nothing to apologize for, Ulric. Nothing. Do you understand?” 

The sure sound of the Captain’s voice grounds Nyx. The fingers in his hair continue to sift through the dark strands  moving down towards Nyx’s neck, massaging the muscles with a firm rub of his thumb in circles. The sensation nearly lulls Nyx to sleep, his vision blurring while the heat courses across his skin, and the starlight soon ends.

That is when Nyx decides to turn around.

The Captain’s hand lifts before it returns into Nyx’s hair. Nyx watches, allowing the Captain to do what he wants. Several strokes later, Drautos cups the soldier’s cheek and doesn’t let go. Their eyes meet, and Nyx spots the reflection of those bright flames swirling within Drautos’ own. They are alive, controlled but awash with concern over Nyx’s health.

A sigh. “I’m alright, it’s better now.” Nyx manages to speak and nestles into the big hand holding him, a thumb absentmindedly traces the underside of his eye.

“You should rest.” Drautos adds, “you need your strength.”

Nyx raises a brow. “And you, sir? Don’t believe for one sec that you aren’t tired, too.”

“Believe what you want. After I know you’re asleep first.”

A hum comes from Nyx’s throat. “Convince me then.”

Drautos says nothing, expressionless rather but in thought, while Nyx ponders over what the man could be thinking, but he’s quite lucky to have this gentle view from this angle, admiring the wide jaw and cheekbones while he waits. The sharp nose profound as the light decorates a faint glow on his scars, allowing Nyx to appreciate every part of Drautos’ face until he lands on the keen gaze on him.

“Sir, you’re staring.”

“And you as well.”

“I wonder why?” The words come out playfully. “How should we remedy this?”

“Allow me.” Drautos smiles, leaning down and capturing Nyx’s lips into his own. A kiss Nyx easily enjoys as those fair lips takes him slowly. A sweet warmth invades every part of his body and releases the tension he had just built up. He feels as if his soul is being taken from him, but he wouldn’t mind it if that’s the case. If every single worry and disoriented thoughts were willed away like this, he would allow this all the more.


	4. Winter: Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What socks exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT EVEN A DRABBLE ANYMORE. 1.2k words lol.

“You’re asking me?”

“Uh.”

“For real?”

“Pretty much?” Nyx starts fidgeting with his fingers together out of the nervousness building up in his stomach. He sees Axis shooting him a hard look, judging and possibly finding him stupid.

“And where did you get this idea that I would help you with your…” Axis motions his hand in the air, trying to figure out the right words he wants to say, “Sock problem?”

“Pretty much everyone pointed to you.”

_ “Everyone?” _

Nyx cocks his head to the side, “Eh. Just Luche actually.”

“That fuckin’ shit stain!”

“I know, right? Doesn’t that make you so angry?” Nyx draws out his words in a mocking tone. He couldn’t help but smirk at Axis’ unfortunate look, too. 

“So can you teach me?”

“No,” says Axis as he calms down. He waves Nyx away, indicating that he leave the room. “And go tell that bastard I don’t want to see his face ever again.”

“Okay?” Nyx lifts a brow.  _ Why him _ ? “Sure. If I feel like it.” 

“If you feel like it?”

“Look…” Nyx decides that desperation is the only way he can go, so he stares into Axis’ eyes, holding an endless amount of hope knowing the other man couldn’t resist this. Right? Cute puppy eyes always does the trick, but it never worked on Crowe. “I just wanna learn, okay? It’s a neat hobby and you’re a cool guy.”

Axis scratches his chin, “Uh huh.”

“How about this… I’ll let you beat my high score at the arcade and give you some freebies at the bar after. Put it on my tab. Sounds good, yeah?”

“No.”

Nyx keeps trying, “I won’t tell anyone about it, a secret between us. Just help a guy because you know, socks are great.” Axis’ face remains unchanged and defeat was imminent. “You can’t leave a man hanging like this. It would be absurd!”

“It  _ would _ be very absurd. I agree.”

“Axis, please?”

“No!”

And that’s the last conversation Nyx has with Axis before he’s kicked out. 

Failure sucks.

Nyx returns to his own room feeling dejected, his shoulders are heavy with burden of failure. The creeping exhaustion he felt didn’t help much with his situation, but at least he tried asking and wasn’t killed for it in the end.

No one said Axis was an easy person to convince anyway.

He reaches for his key in his back pocket and inserts into the door knob with a twist. When clicked, he opens the door.

“Welcome back, ” A voice calls to him from inside his place.

“Hey,” Nyx says as he shuts the door behind him and removes his shoes. He heads to the living room, spotting Drautos sitting on his couch in the middle of working on a puzzle. There were 1,000 pieces scattered on the table, something that has now become a normal occurrence. “Today really sucked,” Nyx groans dramatically as he drops onto the couch next to him. 

“Has it?” Drautos replies as he pieces the last part of the white border together. A glint of victory flashes in his eyes before he looks at a sad Nyx. “What happened?”

“Nothing really. Just asked someone if he can do a thing for me and it’s not happening, so I’m stuck with nothing.”

“And what exactly is this ‘nothing’ of yours? Not often I see you sulk like this.”

Nyx draws out a long “eh” before resting against Drautos’ arm, a little snuggle for the extra heat he enjoys leeching off his Captain every time they have a moment like this. “So how’s your day going? Besides puzzling this puzzle of yours.”

“It’s a… puzzling ordeal.” Drautos tries. “But it’s coming together.”

Nyx buries his face into Drautos’ arm and chuckles. “Wow. We need to work on your puns more often.”

“Don’t expect me to piece you back together after I’m done with you,” Drautos says as he flicks Nyx’s forehead, teasing like always.

“Hey.” Nyx perks up with a tiny pout. “I’ll give you a four for trying.”

“How generous of you. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Nyx hums.

“Is it that terrible?” Drautos strokes his head.

“Uh, well. Do you like socks?” Nyx finally admits.

Drautos stops at the random question. “They keep your feet warm and easy to clean since they’re small. They’re also used for storage purposes, so yes I do like socks.”

“Oh.”

“I have plenty,” Drautos continues but realizing what Nyx meant before might’ve been this. “Ah. Were you trying to get socks from someone?”

“Yeah, pretty much I swear,” Nyx groans. The words start pouring from his mouth, allowing Drautos to catch every detail. “I talked to Axis because, you know, I saw Luche wearing these neat socks with small chocobro prints. They’re fucking cute, okay? So I asked him where he got them, and he told me Axis made them for him.”

“Axis? I wasn’t aware of this.”

“Me neither. Never expected it, but it’s good stuff. So I talked to him about it to see if he can make me a pair, but you know, he can’t be reasoned with. You think you spent years fighting on the same side and bleed for each other and that a bit of comeradie would come a long way to help you, but no, not for Axis. Nope. Not him. He shut me down, so I’m left with no socks.”

“But why would you need them? You can borrow mine if you’re running low.”

“But that’s the thing...” Nyx looks in another direction, staring at the puzzle pieces instead. They’re supposed to form a picture of cerberus and, god, he can’t imagine going through all those parts with flames on them. “1,000 pieces?”

“You’re stalling.” Drautos smirks.

Nyx huffs “I wanted to get you socks, okay? Like THE Nyx socks with my name on it or something cool you can wear. You always complain your feet are cold, so I thought...” His voice dies down, and Nyx uses Drautos’ arm again for support. His legs curl up on the couch while he crosses his arms in disappointment.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, dear heart, I have you here and you are what I want,” Drautos explains. A spark glimmers in his eyes as his fingers trace the curve of Nyx’s face to tilt his chin up. “You, Nyx Ulric. Only you.”

Nyx presses his lips together but he doesn’t shy away from Drautos’ gaze. “It’s not fair when you say it like that. I still want to give you something though.”

“You’ve given me your time and company. That’s enough.”

“And you still get cold feet.”

Drautos lets out a little laugh. “Okay then. How about this?” He slips his arms underneath Nyx’s armpits and wraps them around Nyx’s chest, shifting him around. He places the confused man on his front more while he brings his feet and secures his ankles around Nyx’s own. Drautos makes it impossible to escape with his strength overpowering the young man as the latter tries hard not to bask in the freezing temperature.

“Shiva!” Nyx cries, shivering at the immediate cold running up his leg, cursing at the man who brought his own feet to ruin. Struggling doesn’t help at all, so he gives up deflating against Drautos’ body warmth instead. His heartbeat is soothing to listen to. 

“So this is how death feels like.”

“Worth it.” 

Drautos kisses the top of Nyx’s head. “You don’t need to give me socks, I have this.” He raises his foot over Nyx’s calf, hearing an exasperated yelp and receives a smack on his arm.

“WATCH IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
